siivagunnerfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Loud Nigra
Loud Nigra, also known as the Loudest Orgasm Ever, refers to an audio clip of a black porn actor screaming very loudly while having an orgasm. It got used over the Internet as a common "shock" / "scream" audio source. This audio clip appears in many of SiIvaGunner's videos and has been regarded as one of the major memes on the channel. History For the time being, information regarding the origin of Loud Nigra is scarce. The video was originally posted online by Creampie Cathy, the actress that appears in the video. The man is referred to as Ben in the video, possibly known as "Big Ben" based on the source video "Wife Enjoys Big Ben". Because of this possible nickname, some have inferred the man to be British. The earliest known re-upload of the video is titled "One Hell of an Orgasm", submitted to the site MuchoSucko.com by a user named TiredGuy on January 23, 2006. It was only a clip of the original video that played just the orgasm. The first known use of Loud Nigra as a trolling tactic was by the Patriotic Nigras, a group of griefers on the online virtual world Second Life, with evidence of their usage of the audio clip dating back to at least June of 2007.Patriotic Nigras- Operation: Longcat Shield- After the Storm - Undersk0re - YouTube According to Google Trends, this is also when the term "loud nigra" was first searched on Google.loud nigra - Google Trends This is possibly where the current name of the meme originates. In August of 2008, the video clip was posted under the title "Loudest Orgasm Ever" to ThatsPhucked.com, a website that was dedicated to hosting shocking and offensive content.Triple Reaction: Two Kids In a Sandbox / Jar Squatter / The Loudest Orgasm Ever - TheBrothersCompound - YouTubeWaybackMachine arhives of "The Loudest Orgasm Ever" on ThatsPhucked.com Followng this, several reaction videos were made to the video clip, similar to other kinds of reaction videos of shock videos that were made around the same time (e.g. Scary Maze Game, 2 Girls 1 Cup). However, most of these videos only received a couple thousand views.Loudest Orgasm Ever Reaction Videos Playlist - YouTube The earliest known instance of the audio clip being referred to as "Loud Nigra" is a YouTube video titled "TF2 loud nigras" uploaded by Elanzer on November 5, 2008.TF2 loud nigras - Elanzer - YouTube On October 20, 2010, a video titled "Loud Nigra Rainbow Ride Magic Missile BEES" was uploaded to YouTube by a user named Ch0pperDav3. This video contains the song "Slider" from Super Mario 64 played alongside several different audio clips, including Loud Nigra. As of May 14, 2017, the video has over 530,000 views. By 2011, Loud Nigra was used as a tactic for pranks and trolling in other situations, such as Stickam (a live-streaming website), large subwoofers in retail stores, and hacking into IP cameras.Loud Nigra - Know Your MemeLoud Nigra - Encyclopedia DramaticaWal Mart Prank - Seanssk84life - YouTube On June 8, 2014, YouTube user Fecal Fantasy uploaded a video titled "Loud Nigra - cut and optimized", which plays, unsurprisingly, a cut and optimized version of Loud Nigra alongside an image of a screaming Colonel George Dillon from the film Predator, most likely because it was an image of a screaming man of African descent. This image is now often associated with Loud Nigra has been used in some rips from SiIvaGunner. This video was one of the most-viewed video containg Loud Nigra on YouTube, with over one million views as of August 3, 2017. This video has since been removed from YouTube.Loud Nigra - cut and optimized - YouTube Rips Loud Nigra was first introduced to the early GiIvaSunner channel by MF PICKLE-O, in the rip "Delfino Plaza - Super Mario Sunshine" on February 6, 2016. It then became a recurrent meme with 11 occurences on the album GilvaSunner's Highest Quality Video Game Rips: Volume 1. The scream was also widely used on the SiIvaGunner channel during April to June 2016, which lead it to be considered as the third main meme along with 7 GRAND DAD and Snow halation. Loud Nigra appeared as such on the album GilvaSunner's Highest Quality Video Game Rips: Volume 3 & Knigra. Loud Nigra is often used along with other sources in high quality rips. Notable appearances as the main joke of the rip include: "Title Screen - Paper Mario: Color Splash", "The Best is Yet to Come - Metal Gear Solid", "Trailer Theme - Sonic Mania", "Snow halation (In-Game Version) - Love Live! School idol festival" and "Sega Logo Scream - Console BIOS/Startup Fanfare". Character Loud Nigra appears as a character in a few videos, such as "Futari Happiness (NOZOMI Mix) - Love Live! School idol festival", "Slot Machine (Beta Mix) - Star Fox", "Title Theme and Ending - 7 GRAND DAD","Prologue - The SilvaGunner Christmas Comeback Crisis", and "I Love Her (Episode 10) - The SilvaGunner Christmas Comeback Crisis". Volume three cover.jpg|Album cover of GilvaSunner's Highest Quality Video Game Rips: Volume 3 & Knigra, with Loud Nigra on the right. Slot Machine Beta Mix 2.png|Grand Dad, Smol Nozomi and Loud Nigra representing their associated memes in "Slot Machine (Beta Mix) - Star Fox". SCCC 00-13.png|Loud Nigra fighting back with Meta Knight and Grand Dad in the SiIvaGunner Christmas Comeback Crisis. OG Mudbone The man in the video is commonly mistaken for OG Mudbone, another pornographic actor of African descent somewhat known on the Internet for his loud shouting during intercourse and his larger-than-average penis.OG Mudbone - Urban Dictionary In the rip "Trailer Theme (In-Game Mix) - Sonic Mania", Loud Nigra is explicitly referred to as "OG Mudbone", as a result of this confusion. References Category:Memes Category:Characters Category:Figments